iomfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Guard Officer's Training Guide
"I've always felt that in this twisted universe, there is no force mightier than a will of iron, nerves of steel, balls of brass, a sturdy lasrifle in your grip and fifty more men like you at your rear flank." Introduction Welcome, new Officers of the Guard. Welcome Back, veteran Officers. This is a standardized guide to training members of the Imperial Guard. This Guide details on what you need to do in order to successfully graduate Conscripts to the official rank of Trooper. The Guide also entails some tips on how to train, as well as give you some definitive structure of what exactly you need to teach them. Basic Training Basic training is the foundation of which all Imperial Guard Servicemen/Servicewomen is based upon. Completing it is a requirement of which Conscripts must pass in order to become Troopers. In some disciplinary cases, it must be passed again for any Guardsmen that seem to have forgotten it. -Necessities that must be taught- * The Imperial Infantryman's uplifting Primer * Basic knowledge of Imperial Guard Weaponry * Basic battle strategy/Basic Combat skills * Basic Knowledge of all Imperial Guard Vehicles, including operation and procedure for use. In order to graduate a Conscript to the rank of Trooper, you must make sure that: * The Conscript has a proven understanding of both the Lex Imperia and the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. *The Conscript will also need to purchase the proper Guard uniform if they have not already. *The Conscript must show an acceptable level of Combat ability, including general knowledge of Imperial Guard weaponry. *The Conscript must prove their knowledge of Imperial Guard Vehicles, this includes the procedure for operation as well as ability to use the vehicle that is acceptable to the Officer. Advanced training (Command training) Advanced Training is a specialized training to be taken by Corporals and Sergeants. Unlike Basic training it is more focused on lessons such as How to lead, Battlefield Strategy, etc. This is so that the Imperial Guard High command can see possible candidates for Officer positions, and also to make sure that we have solid Squad Leaders that can command the lower ranks and keep them in line. -Necessities that must be taught- * Battlefield Strategy and tactics * Giving effective commands (And getting your men to follow) While these two things do not seem like much, it is fairly difficult to fully master each and make use of these things on the actual battlefield. For Sergeants showing mastery in these skills, there will be an Officer test as specified in the Uplifting Primer in store for them. Example basic training Below is a model of how a basic training routine will go, remember these are meant for conscripts. It will give a general overview of how a basic training will be conducted. -Beginning/Start * At the start of training, the Officer forms the Conscripts into a basic line formation either at the Line-up spots near the barracks or in front of the podium underneath the Imperial Aquila. * The Officer greets the Conscripts, may give an inspiring speech to help motivate the conscripts to perform better, or any other forms of greeting. * The Officer will then order the Conscripts to be silent (If they are being Chatty) and will proceed to inform them of the rules of the training and how it will proceed. * The Officer will have them read the Primer and go over its rules. -Middle * The Officer begins to inform them of the different weapons that are used by the Imperial Guard, giving specifications and details on their uses. * The Officer will then organize any kind of combat exercise of their choosing, the only requirements being that each member has a fair chance of fighting and practice. *The Officer will reform the men, and inform them of Vehicles, including procedure, and operation. Following this will be training with the Sentinel, Chimera, and Basilisk. -End * Following Vehicle training, the Officer forms up his/her conscripts up at the same spot they started in, reviews what they learned. At the end of the training the Conscripts are tested on their knowledge. If they pass they are then promoted to the rank of Trooper. * The Officer dismisses the newly trained Troopers with a salute, followed by the Troopers saluting back. =Advanced Training (COMING SOON)=